Navidad en casa de Naruto
by LF Tansy
Summary: Navidad llegó a Konoha y todos van a celebrarlo en casa de Naruto y Sasuke. Cabe decir que Sasuke no sabe que la fiesta es en su casa. Yaoi


Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío, por más que yo lo desee, es de su creador, el gran Kishimoto, que me está sacando canas verdes de la rabia que me hace por como va el manga.

Pareja: Narusasu.

Número de palabras: 1000. Lo pongo solo porque esa era mi meta. Exactamente 1000 XD.

* * *

**Navidad en casa de Naruto**

Naruto se sentía mal, muy mal consigo mismo, como muy raras veces le había ocurrido en su vida.

Se sentía como un traidor, un sinvergüenza, un… un infiel. Sí, porque esa era la palabra que definiría lo que había hecho, muy en contra de sus deseos, pero lo había hecho. Suspiró, y con sus ojos aguándose levemente por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadió, rodó la pequeña perilla en sentido horario. Había terminado.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta del apartamento donde vivía con Sasuke, abrirse. Su corazón se aceleró, se suponía que él aún no debería regresar. Sai y Sakura le habían dicho que lo retardarían algunas horas. Mentirosos. No debería haberse dejado convencer tan fácilmente.

¿Ahora qué haría? Sasuke se molestaría con él. Pero… ¿Y qué? Que se enoje. Él solo lo hacía de buena gana, allá si el otro no lo aceptaba porque era un amargado bastardo estreñido. Sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón no estaban muy de acuerdo con lo que su cerebro pensaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría su corazón.

–¡Hola, teme! –gritó con la voz aguda por los nervios, acercándose para tratar de tapar la visión del lugar.

Si Sasuke veía el lugar, se daría cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y, estaba seguro, le cortaría sus adoradas bolas de navidad y las colgaría en el árbol que había en la sala, justo a un costado suyo.

El de cabellos negros supo, desde que Sai y Sakura se lo habían llevado a la fuerza de su casa, su casa cabía recalcar, que algo sucedía. Así, cuando le habían propuesto una carrera hasta el fin del valle de Konoha, él había aceptado rápidamente, y apenas había empezado, había ido de vuelta al apartamento donde vivía con Naruto, para saber qué cojones estaría haciendo ahora su dobe.

Naruto estaba nervioso, su _gritito_ lo confirmaba. Así que era algo que a él no le gustaría. Levantó una de sus cejas, un gesto muy común en él cuando empezaba a cabrearse, y, moviendo levemente la cabeza hacia un costado, observó a su alrededor. De un rápido movimiento sacó a Chokuto de su funda y la presionó contra el estómago del de ojos azules.

–¿Qué es esto? –gruñó, señalando con su vista a su alrededor.

–¿Qué esto teme? No hay nada –comenzó respondiendo Naruto, tratando de hacerse el desentendido de… eso. De todas maneras, Chokuto no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

–Parece que le voy a poner dos bolas más a esta cosa a mi costado –dijo refiriéndose a ese árbol verde con lucecitas brillantes, para amenazarle. Cosa que realmente no haría, a él le gustaban mucho en el cuerpo de Naruto, sin embargo, el otro no sabía eso.

–Es que… es que. – comenzó tartamudeando.

¿Cómo se había prestado para esto? Ahora él sería un árbol sin bolas, además, había sido infiel. Recordando de su culpabilidad, sus ojos se llenaron levemente de agua.

–¿Por qué vas a llorar? –preguntó Sasuke más intrigado que preocupado. Eso era algo muy raro de ver.

–¡He sido infiel! –lloriqueó Naruto.

El de ojos negros lo vio directo a los aguados ojos. Chokuto dejó su posición en el estómago del rubio y subió a su cuello, pequeñas chispas saliendo de ella.

–¿Con quién? –preguntó, su voz sonando más fría que el acero.

–¡¿Cómo que con quién?! ¿No lo estás viendo?

Encima el intruso tenía los huevos para quedarse en su casa cuando él había llegado. Habría un asesinato ese día, y la Navidad, la Navidad bien podía irse a la mierda. Buscó levemente con la vista en la habitación, pero no encontró a nadie. Frunció el ceño. Ahora que se percataba, olía a comida, algo que no era ramen.

–¿A tu ramen? –preguntó, no sabiendo si estaba aliviado o más molesto.

–¡¿A quién más sino dattebayō?! Yo no quería teme, ellos me convencieron diciendo que no había otro lugar donde hacerlo y… y que además si fuera en otro lugar tú no querrías ir, y entonces…

Lo suponía. Dejó de escuchar los balbuceos de Naruto. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Aceptar o no aceptar? O… aceptar con una condición.

–Bien –comenzó a hablar Sasuke, guardando nuevamente a Chokuto–. Pero, me debes un regalo que vas a pagarme mañana.

–Sasuke-teme, sabes que ya te compré un regalo-ttebayō –respondió Naruto.

–Otro –fue su simple respuesta.

Al día siguiente, después de la fiesta de Navidad en la que habían cantado villancicos, abierto los regalos que habían intercambiado, comido la comida que había preparado Naruto y jugado juegos tontos; cuando ya eran las cinco de la madrugada y todos estaban durmiendo amontonados como costales de papas en la pequeña sala de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha; Sasuke pidió sus dos regalos.

–El primero no puede ser ahora teme, nos pueden ver. ¡De veras! –dijo Naruto.

Sasuke solo asintió. A él tampoco le gustaría que más personas vieran su primer regalo. Vio la pequeña caja acomodada debajo del árbol y sus ganas de largar a todos de su casa aumentaron. Dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño cinto de colores navideños que le pondría a Naruto en una parte muy… interesante.

–El segundo.

Los ojos azules brillaron con cierta angustia. Conociendo al bastarde enfrente de él, no sería algo muy bueno, pero Naruto Uzumaki no retiraba su palabra.

.-.

Horas después, enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo entero, vio las letras que habían en la parte baja de su espalda, a la altura de la última vertebra de su columna.

"Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha"

Era raro. Sonrió con cierta alegría cuando vio a Sasuke desnudarse para darse un baño. Exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero en la blanca piel, se podía leer una frase parecida a la suya.

"Propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki"

Después de todo, había sido una Navidad muy divertida y cálida; con sus amigos presentes y con el bastardo que quería a su lado.

Ya era hora de darle el primero. Se esforzaría mucho para que Sasuke lo disfrutara.

* * *

Hola!

Pensaba publicar el día miércoles, pero no puede, así que lo estoy haciendo hoy.

Esto es algo navideño porque estamos cerca de Navidad y a mí estas fechas me encantan **. No soy una niña, pero a mí me siguen gustando bastante, la única otra fecha que amo, es el día de mi cumpleaños XDDD, porque es el día en vine a este mundo, que aunque mal pague, a mí me gusta.

Espero que les guste, lo he escrito hoy día 21/12/12... para no morir con las ganas de escribir algo navideño. En realidad tengo otras ideas navideñas... es más, una ya la estoy escribiendo, pero esa es más larga que esta (algo como 8000 palabras, es casi un testamento) XDD

Bueno dejaré de parlotear. Espero les guste.

Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó y si no, pues también para saber que no les gustó y dónde puedo mejorar. No se corten, que a mí me encanta que me critiquen (a lo masoquista XDD).

Nos vemos.

=3

PD: Por cierto, para esta historia me inspiré en una que estuve leyendo ayer de Kushina y Minato, pero no es para nada parecida... solo se vino a la mente y ya. Es de la autora Miss Pringles.


End file.
